The present invention relates to a plug connector, and in particular to the structure of a connection thereto of a conducting wire.
An example of a conventional connector is shown in FIG. 8.
A plug for a connector is illustrated. Reference numeral 1 is a flat ribbon cable, and a plurality of wires 3 is arranged in parallel. In the figure, the wires 3 are arranged in the direction of the paper surface. The distal ends of the wires 3 wrap around a cable holder 4 to curve into a U-shape, and engage with the base of a plug connector 5 from the outside. The plug connector 5 engages with a receptacle (not illustrated), and thereby the electrical continuity between the plug and the receptacle is established.
Thus, in a conventional connector, because the cable must be joined with the plug by assembling a plurality of members, there are the problems that the number of parts is high, and in addition, the number of assembly steps is high.
In consideration of the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug connector that has a decreased number of parts and assembly steps.
The plug connector in one embodiment is a plug connector which connects distal ends of electrically conducting wires and engages receptacles, and in which said electrically conducting wires and contacts provided in said receptacles conduct electricity due to the engagement. This plug connector is characterized by comprising a substrate for an insulating body, and a film-shaped conducting part formed on a surface of said substrate, said film-shaped conducting part making contact with the contact of said receptacle when said plug connector and said receptacle are engaged, wherein the distal end of said electrically conducting wire is connected to said conducting part.
In this embodiment of the plug connector, the conducting wire and the receptacle are electrically connected via a film-shaped conducting part formed, for example, by plating the substrate surface.
In another embodiment, the plug connector has holes which are provided in said substrate and, with respect to each hole, said conducting part comprises a connecting conducting film which is formed in proximity to one opening of said hole and to which the distal end of said electrically conducting wire is connected, and a hole conducting film which is formed on the inner wall surface of said hole in a state of electrical continuity with said connecting conducting film and which makes contact with the contact of the receptacle at the other opening of said hole.
In this plug connector, the state of engagement between the plug connector and the receptacle, the conducting wire has electrical continuity with the receptacle via the connecting conducting film and the hole conducting film.
Because the electrically conducting wire has a structure in which it is connected to a connecting conducting film, no other connecting parts are necessary.
The plug connector in another embodiment is a plug connector wherein said correcting conducting films are formed in proximity to both sides of said one opening of said hole, and the distal end of said electrically conducting wire is connected to each of said connecting conducting films by extending across said one opening.
In this plug connector, the electrically conducting wire is connected to the connecting conducting film on both sides of one opening of the hole, and the contact area between the electrically conducting wire and the connecting conducting film is large, and a connection having high reliability can be established.
The plug connector in another embodiment is a plug connector wherein a recess For accommodating solder is positioned in proximity to said one opening of said hole, said connecting conducting films are formed on the inner wall of said recess and around the periphery of said recess, and said electrically conducting wire is soldered to said connecting conducting films by the solder accommodated in said recess.
In this plug connector, because the solder is accommodated in recesses, when the electrically conducting wire is soldered, the solder can be stably placed on the substrate.
The above-mentioned plug connector is a plug connector, wherein a plurality of electrically conducting wires form one cable by being connected in parallel while maintaining a mutually insulated state, a plurality of said conducting parts are provided each independently in said plug connector, and the distal end of each of the electrically conducting wires of said cable is respectively connected to one of said conducting parts.
In addition, the plug connector in another embodiment is a plug connector wherein guide members are attached to said cable, guide grooves which engage said guide members are provided in said substrate, and when said guide members are engaged in said guide grooves, with respect to one of said electrically conducting wires and one of said holes, the distal end of said electrically conducting wire is disposed so as to extend across said one opening of said hole and to pass over the upper surface of said recesses.
In this plug connector, even in a cable having a plurality of electrically conducting wires, each of the electrically conducting wires and the conducting parts can be positioned simply by engaging the guide member in the guide groove.